BASIC SCIENCES CORE (CORE C) Project Summary The Basic Sciences Core will develop, refine and provide services and training to HIV/AIDS investigators in Washington, DC, for assays used to evaluate and quantify HIV replication and gene and protein expression; characterize HIV disease using immunologic, microscopic, genomic and proteomic approaches; facilitate drug development and studies of pathogenesis by providing small animal models of HIV disease and molecular modeling; and enable greater scientific discourse through education and training on science techniques. Novel assay development will be encouraged and Core support for services will be determined based on usage, training, innovation and outreach. These services will be provided to encourage, train and assist investigators to obtain preliminary data for pilot studies and grant applications and to facilitate collaborative research. In Specific Aim 1, we will provide innovative, cutting edge scientific services to CFAR investigators. We will support a wide range of basic science services, technical support, training and innovation. We will specifically conduct outreach to women and minority scientists to promote diversity in basic science HIV/AIDS research. Overall, we expect growth in new collaborations and development of pilot data for new grant applications. In Specific Aim 2, we will provide training to investigators in techniques and assays provided under Core services. In this Aim we will coordinate the training of investigators in the assays offered both by the Core service providers and through networking with experienced users. We will provide training to early stage investigators and also conduct outreach training though individual teaching programs and annual Core service provider seminars. We will promote collaboration with the Developmental Core for career training of basic science investigators, the encouragement of basic science research amongst CFAR investigators and outreach to women and minority investigators.